


If I

by LadyAntaresDegonaLienan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Crazy character, Introspection, M/M, Pain, Post Reichenbach, Suicide, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAntaresDegonaLienan/pseuds/LadyAntaresDegonaLienan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John è condannato a rivivere lo stesso momento in tutti i mondi in cui la sua anima ha deciso di posarsi.<br/>La morte, il suicidio e la disperazione: variazioni sul tema.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I

**Author's Note:**

> Dunque!, prima di tutto grazie a Manubibi per aver realizzato questo bellissimo [fanmix](http://i.imgur.com/3JWq6.gif) ([download](https://rapidshare.com/#!download%7C303p12%7C3587091871%7CNothing_s_What_it_Seems_To_Be.zip%7C58065%7CR~CC09BC310D20EFA2C745CFDD3A075319%7C0%7C0)). Mi sono aggrappata a Replica dei Sonata Artica e ho lasciato che la canzone mi portasse dove più desiderava. Avrei voluto scrivere di più, ma ho preferito scrivere un'altra storia per un ulteriore fanwork per evitare di lasciare molti autori senza gift. In ogni caso la seconda parte della storia è già quasi completata, quindi prima o poi essa comparirà da qualche parte. Lo so, sono rassicurante. Per quanto riguarda la storia: inventare storie che presentivo anche dei casi di omicidio non è esattamente il mio forte - suppongo che bisogni avere l'esperienza o la mano o il talento. Al momento manco di tutti e tre, quindi ho preferito lanciarmi in un ambiente che mi è più familiare: il grottesco unito all'introspezione. Ho descritto vari mondi in cui John e Sherlock e Jim si amalgamavano tra di loro, sempre diversamente (eppure allo stesso modo) e studiare il personaggio di John. Spero che il risultato piaccia.

i.

La pistola di Sherlock è puntata contro la sua testa, esattamente come quella di Moriarty. I due non si guardano, probabilmente non si riconoscono nemmeno. E in fondo, come potrebbero? Sono entrambi morti. 

 

ii.

John ricorda ancora con orrore il corpo del suo migliore amico innaturalmente piegato contro il suolo, contro il duro asfalto, il sangue che si spande con lentezza scivolando poi nella fogna. E lui, stordito, incapace di comprendere esattamente quello che era successo; confuso, disorientato. Ha avuto paura. Una paura tale che le viscere gli si sono contratte, e solo per un miracolo è riuscito a non vomitare. Il suo migliore amico è morto. Morto. Gli occhi non si socchiudono, le palpebre non si muovono, la bocca non si contorce in una smorfia di noia.  
Sale le scale con difficoltà, avanza lentamente. A volte si ferma ed è costretto ad affondare la mano sulla ringhiera laterale per non lasciarsi andare completamente, così, di schiena, e aspettare semplicemente di cadere verso il basso. Lestrade ogni tanto si ferma con lui, poggiandogli una mano vicino alla zona lombare – altre volte si nasconde qualche metro più avanti, gli occhi lucidi che gli impediscono di vedere i gradini. Preferisce celarsi alla vista di John in quei momenti di debolezza. È qualcosa che il dottore può capire. Se trovasse una sola emozione a cui appigliarsi, lui stesso deciderebbe di lasciarsi andare ad essa, e poi nascondersi in un angolo buio, remoto, per nascondere la sua presenza a tutto il mondo. John ha bisogno di piangere chi ha appena perduto, ma non ne trova il modo. Il suo animo è un tumulto nero, grigio, bianco, una macchia indistinta di colori che rende tutto opaco e impedisce alla luce di passare. Quando giunge sul tetto, infine, vede il sole. È così forte e netto nella sua oppressione che John riesce a stento a capacitarsi di dove si trova. Poi i suoi occhi si azzerano sul corpo senza vita di Moriarty. È curioso vederlo così, completamente inerme, dopo che ha passato quasi un anno a temerne la follia e i pericolosi giochi. È bastato un proiettile attraverso il cranio per metterlo a tacere. Pare quasi incredibile, ma John sa bene di non doversi più meravigliare: anche Sherlock ha dovuto soccombere alle leggi della natura dopo una semplice caduta. È così innaturale che la sua mente grandiosa si sia annientata a causa di un semplice impatto. Ma no, si dice. Questa è la realtà, John, e tu hai solo vissuto un sogno; un sogno lunghissimo e stupendo, ma solo un sogno.  
Lestrade è di nuovo al suo fianco, il passo incerto. “ Non siamo ancora certi della dinamica dell’incidente, John. “ dice. “ Dai primi rilevamenti pare che Moriarty si sia ucciso, ma non riusciamo a capire come questo sia collegato con… gli avvenimenti che hanno portato Sherlock a saltare. “  
John gli lancia un’occhiata che, ce ne fosse la possibilità, lo ucciderebbe sul momento. Gli avvenimenti che hanno portato Sherlock a saltare. Sì, ci spiace, ci sono stati degli avvenimenti che hanno portato il suo amico a saltare. Avvenimenti che hanno costretto Sherlock ad andare oltre quel baratro. Avvenimenti. Tante grazie, ci spiace, siamo spiacenti. Addolorati.  
Apre la bocca. “ Avvenimenti. “, dice soltanto. Lestrade lo guarda e replica a sua volta: “ John, ci dispiace molto, se solo avessimo saputo -”  
“ Se solo aveste saputo! Siete stati voi a portarlo fino a qui, su questo tetto insieme a quel folle a cui avete scelto di credere! Siete stati voi a ucciderlo, maledetti miscredenti che non avete mai avuto -” la voce si rompe perché ammettere di essere stato l’unico ad avere fede nella figura di Sherlock lo rende semplicemente vulnerabile. Lo rende solo. Nessun crederà mai a quello che sta dicendo. L’intera sua mente è in subbuglio. Moriarty, suicida a pochi passi da lui. C’è così tanto sangue che per un secondo considera la possibilità di una messa in scena: eppure il corpo è lì, e non ha più la parte posteriore del cranio. Gli occhi sono aperti, proprio come quelli di Sherlock. Sono morti, pensa finalmente. “ Sono morti. “, afferma. È giusto, pensa, che sia successo questo. Erano Mortiarty e Sherlock: legati da un filo del destino che li ha portati a morire a distanza di pochi minuti e poche decine di metri. Da qualche parte dentro di sé sente il proprio animo guaire per non essere stato all’altra estremità del filo di Sherlock. In un modo o nell’altro, John ci aveva sempre sperato. Ora che anche questa possibilità è scomparsa, è costretto a fare la somma di ciò che gli è rimasto nel palmo della mano. Un appartamento in affitto, un bastone, dei cappotti, un teschio e una pistola. Non c’è più nemmeno un nemico da braccare, qualcuno su cui vendicare la propria frustrazione. È morto anch’esso. Bravo Moriarty, pensa John: davvero una mossa da maestro. La tua ultima giocata nel mondo che avevi tu stesso contribuito a creare.  
Lancia al suo cadavere un’ultima occhiata prima di fare ancora quei tre passi che lo separano dal cornicione. Guardare in basso è semplicemente terribile. Ci sono persone che ancora si agitano sotto di lui, e dei paramedici stanno portando via il cadavere di Sherlock, infilando la barella nell’ambulanza. Quando riparte, fende il traffico senza accendere le sirene. Il suo cuore si stringe ancora una volta, poi non si muove più. Si tasta un paio di volte il polso, poi sentendosi quasi ridicolo si tocca la giugulare in cerca di qualcosa che pulsi sotto le due dita ghiacciate: non sente niente. Dovrebbe esserci qualcosa, perché non è possibile che lui sia fermo in piedi su un cornicione mentre il suo cervello articola pensieri coerenti e i suoi polmoni espellono e inghiottono aria mentre lui non riesce nemmeno a trovare il battito del suo cuore. Il suo cuore non può essersi fermato così, banalmente. John è freddo e lucido nell’analizzare la situazione. Pare che il suo cervello si sia staccato dal resto del suo corpo che ancora soffre, elabora il lutto. Ha sentito parlare di morti di crepacuore, ma questo non è possibile. Lui sta ancora pensando. Sta pensando ora, in questo esatto momento, di non essere morto.  
“ John, forse è il caso che tu ti allontani da lì. “ Lestrade tiene un tono di voce fermo e perentorio. Pare quasi che piuttosto che suggerirglielo glielo stia ordinando. “ È una scena del crimine, John, potresti correre il rischio di contaminarla, o di -”  
“ Cadere. “ dice lui guardandolo appena. Si sente la fronte bruciare e gli occhi socchiudere. “ Potrei correre il rischio di cadere. “  
La testa è pesante e gli appesantisce il corpo. Non deve fare altro che obbedire alla forza di gravità e lasciare che essa lavori per lui. Sente il suo torace oscillare pericolosamente in avanti fino a che a toccare il suolo è solo la punta delle dita dei piedi. Cade. Chiude gli occhi.  
È solo allora che John si sveglia.

 

iii.

Nessuno gli parla, quando è un bambino. Nessuno vuole essere suo amico. Gli piacciono gli animali morti che trova per strada. È curioso e spesso usa un piccolo coltello per aprirli in due e vedere che cosa c’è dentro. Sua madre si limita a scuotere la testa e a ripulirlo da capo a piedi quando rientra in casa. Dentro gli animali non ci sono rotelle e meccanismi di ferro come nei giocattoli che gli vengono regalati da suo zio e suo padre. C’è della carne, come quella che lui stesso ha, e del sangue, e strane sacche colorate che liberano odori forti e spiacevoli. A volte è costretto a tapparsi il naso. Niente meccanismi, comunque, di questo è certo. Quando lo dice a sua madre, lei sorride. “ John, tesoro, nulla è come sembra. “

 

iv.

Le due pistole puntate alla sua testa non hanno nulla di particolarmente rassicurante, anzi, contribuiscono a renderlo assai nervoso. Gli occhi azzurri di Sherlock sono socchiusi, tanto che è possibile scorgere solo una mezzaluna chiara tra le sue palpebre. Moriarty invece sembra come sempre divertito dalla situazione, e quasi spaesato come John sente di essere. Non sa che cosa stia succedendo e dove si trovino, ma è certo che questi due uomini siano morti. Ne ha avuto le prove a più riprese. Sono stati fatti funerali e sono state tenute veglie in onore. È quasi certo che persino Moriarty sia stato seppellito nei confini interni di Londra – non che ci tenga a saperlo, comunque.  
Alla fine, visto che nessuno dei due concede un minimo di respiro all’altro, John si costringe a parlare. “ Sono quasi certo che voi siate entrambi morti. Sono stato al tuo funerale e -” la voce gli si rompe prepotentemente nel petto. Non sa come dire a Sherlock che è stato al suo funerale, che ha pianto sulla sua tomba, che ha pregato e pregato di nuovo di notte – tutte le notti - perché Sherlock saltasse fuori all’improvviso e annunciasse con voce stentorea di essere tornato in vita. Non sa come dire che non è mai successo, che ormai sono passati anni da quel momento, e che questa è la prima volta che riesce a sognarlo – e il sogno è rovinato dalla presenza dell’uomo che l’ha ucciso.  
Sherlock continua a mantenere la pistola saldamente puntata contro la sua fronte. “ Se siete morti, potete spiegarmi che cosa ci fate qui, e perché mi state minacciando con quegli oggetti orrendi? Poggiateli subito, per favore. “  
Moriarty è il primo a crollare le spalle e a buttare la pistola a terra. Per un attimo la considera lì, immobile ai suoi piedi, poi pare ripensarci. Si china, la raccoglie e la porge a John. John non può fare altro che alzare le sopracciglia in un invito a spiegarsi. “ L’hai detto tu stesso, o meglio, l’hai pensato. “, commenta brevemente Moriarty. “ Questo è un soooogno – il tuo primo sogno di Sherlock da quando è morto. Sono passati… cinque anni? Cinque anni! Sono morto da ormai cinque anni e non ci hai mai sognato prima d’ora? Sono sconvolto John, sinceramente sconvolto. “, dice. “ E come sta la cara Molly? “ chiede infine.  
“ Questo è veramente un sogno? “ chiede John.  
“ Se non fosse un sogno io e Sherlock ti avremmo tenuto nascosta la nostra presenza per più di cinque anni. Non mi sembra una cosa carina da fare, vero Sherlock? Oh, per l’amor di Dio, Sherlock, abbassa quella pistola. Sai benissimo che questa non è altro che un’illusione, che bisogno c’è di rovinarla? Suvvia. Smettila. “  
John alza gli occhi sull’altro, speranzoso. Gli è mancato il profilo netto di Sherlock, l’orgoglio dei suoi tratti inglesi e il suo naso arrogantemente piegato all’insù. Perfino la piega saccente della bocca è una visione per i suoi occhi disillusi dalla vita. Non può fare a meno di pensare che gli è mancato tutto di Sherlock, persino il ritmo del suo respiro. “ Sherlock. “, dice. “ Sono io. Per favore, abbassa la pistola. “  
Qualcosa nel suo tono di voce pare smuoverlo, perché il suo amico lascia che la mano cali leggermente. Ora la pistola punta contro il suo petto. Lo guarda, e scopre di avere i suoi occhi azzurri fissi in volto. C’è qualcosa di strano, qualcosa di innaturale nei tratti del suo viso: non si sovrappongono più perfettamente a quelli incisi a fuoco nella sua memoria. “ Sherlock? “, chiede, timoroso. Quello sorride amaramente e piega appena la testa. “ No. “, risponde, prima di infilarsi la canna della pistola in bocca. John non riesce nemmeno a tendere la mano e a lanciare un grido che la figura davanti a lui preme il grilletto e si fa saltare la testa. Quando il corpo di Sherlock tocca terra, ha la forma di Jim Moriarty.  
“ Cosa -”  
Appena si volta alla sua destra realizza di non star più guardando il suo nemico, ma il suo amico. Questa volta Sherlock ha il sorriso giusto e gli occhi curiosamente fissi su di lui. “ Ciao John. “, dice. “ Non c’è molto tempo. “  
“ Non c’è molto tempo? Sherlock, tu ti sei – ti sei sparato cinque secondi fa, io ti ho visto, come è possibile che tu adesso sia qui mentre prima – io – Sherlock, che diamine sta succedendo? “ urla.  
Il suo amico fa un breve passo indietro, poi un altro, e improvvisamente è a pochi metri da un baratro. Fiamme e fumi risalgono da esso, avvolgendogli e lambendo il bordo inferiore del cappotto. “ John, devi dimenticare. John, ricordati che nulla è come sembra. “  
Cade. Questa volta l’altro tenta disperatamente di afferrargli i vestiti, le mani, una gamba, qualunque cosa, ma fallisce nuovamente nel tentativo di salvare la vita del suo migliore amico. Ancora una volta viene lasciato indietro, custode dei cadavere dei due uomini che più ha amato e odiato in tutta la sua vita. Questa volta, tuttavia, riesce a trovare il coraggio per sporgersi al di là del baratro e osservare il cadavere del suo migliore amico prima che questo svanisca perfettamente al di là del fuoco che è stato accesso al piano inferiore. Che cosa rappresenta mai, poi, si chiede? Un inferno figurativo? Un inferno reale, come quelle che viene dipinto dalla Chiesta Cattolica? C’è un inferno e, conseguentemente, c’è anche un paradiso? Sherlock non avrebbe meritato nulla di meglio. Quando si sporge, il viso di Sherlock è esattamente come l’ultima volta che l’ha visto. Piegato leggermente di lato, un taglio minuscolo appena sopra l’occhio, gli occhi sbarrati: solo che questa volta, al posto del sangue, ci sono piccoli meccanismi d’orologio sparsi per terra. Il sussulto che gli esce dalla bocca e dai polmoni è forte e gli squassa il corpo. Qual è il significato di tutto questo? Cosa vuol dire che nulla è come sembra?  
Ancora una volta John non deve fare altro che decidere. Considera brevemente l’inferno sotto di lui. Attorno alla sua figura sono arrivati degli uccelli danzanti, e poi c’è Molly, avvolta in una pelle di volpe, che lo considera dal basso verso l’alto. “ Sono stata io a fare quello che tu non avresti potuto. “, gli dice. “ Sono stata io ad assisterlo mentre lui era impegnato a salvarti la vita. “  
“ La vedi questa? È una pelle di volpe. Lo sai cosa rappresenta la volpe, John? Rappresenta la furbizia, l’astuzia, e io sono stata furba. Sono stata io ad aiutarlo, io! “  
I suoi denti si digrignano in una smorfia spaventosa, ferina. I capelli castani sono frustrati dal vento e le sbattono furiosamente contro la faccia. La sua è una figura minacciosa, stranamente surreale. La vera Molly ha sempre nascosto un sorriso solo per lui, da fare alle spalle di Sherlock per evitare le sue battute sempre e comunque fuori luogo. Molly è sempre stata l’amica timida che non ha mai avuto il coraggio di tirarsi fuori dal proprio guscio. Ma soprattutto, Molly è una stimata collega che opera magnificamente in un obitorio immenso. John non hai mai pensato a quanto Molly potesse sentirsi sola, ed è una sua grande mancanza. Lo è soprattutto pensando che lui, di solitudine, ne ha patita abbastanza per quattro vite. O forse cinque.  
“ Molly, adesso smettila. Non hai bisogno di fare tutto questo. Va tutto bene. Lo sai che gli sono stata vicina. “  
Gli occhi di lei sono furenti. “ Va tutto bene? Il tuo migliore amico è morto, John Watson, e non sei nemmeno stato in grado di difenderlo come avresti dovuto. Non gli hai nemmeno confessato il tuo amore. Che razza di persona dice che va tutto bene in un momento come questo? Non c’è niente che vada bene. È tutto sfuggito al tuo controllo, John! “  
Non può ascoltare oltre. Ogni parola è una spina dritta nel suo stomaco e poi, successivamente, nel suo cuore. Ci sono parole che è ancora troppo presto per ascoltare, anche se gli anni sono passati e sono ormai cinque anniversari che si ritrova con gli altri davanti alla tomba di Sherlock, che è sempre piena di fiori di ammiratori che, come lui, in Sherlock avevano sempre creduto.  
“ Adesso basta Molly. Devi lasciarmi andare. “  
“ Io devo lasciarti andare? No, signor Watson, sei tu che sei destinato a lasciar andare. “  
John capisce, fa cenno di sì con la testa. Poi, con un ultimo sguardo al muso della volte che pietrificato lo guarda da sopra la spalla della donna si lascia dolcemente scivolare verso il basso. Questa volta ha gli occhi fissi sul cadavere di Sherlock e su quei buffi ingranaggi che gli sono usciti dal corpo. Quando mancano pochi metri al cadavere di Sherlock e il viso di John è proprio sopra a quello dell’altro, allora in quel momento –  
\- John si sveglia.

 

v.

Il primo paziente che perde alla scuola di medicina si chiama Wisham, Joseph. Aveva ottantaquattro anni e un aneurisma cerebrale che necessitava di un intervento immediato. John l’ha perso nella prima ora di operazione. Mente si affretta a ritirare la cartella si imbatte in un uomo – un ragazzo come lui – che litiga con l’infermiera alla reception. “ Le dico che è tutto vero! “ i suoi capelli scuri e ricci si agitano al ritmo delle sue parole. Gli occhi sono di un azzurro cielo incredibile, di come John non ne ha mai visti. È alto e dinoccolato, e ha un modo strano di tenere le spalle. “ Le sto dicendo che è vero. “  
Gli afferra un braccio. “ Dottore, dottore, lei mi deve credere, è tutto vero. Non mi sto inventando niente. “  
John batte le palpebre una, due volte, poi scuote la testa. “ Mi spiace signore, ma ho da fare, e davvero non capisco cosa stia succedendo… “  
Improvvisamente il volto del ragazzo diventa più adulto, si trasforma. La piega degli occhi si accentua, la linea della mascella si irrigidisce. Improvvisamente, ha dieci anni di più e lo sta guardando con l’intensità di un uomo che chiede il favore di una vita. “ Mi devi credere. È tutto vero. Il resto è falso. Ricorda, te ne prego. Nulla è come sembra. John, tu mi devi credere. “ dice. Afferra il cappotto e si allontana.  
“ Cosa? Come? Signore, aspetti, come fa a sapere il mio - “  
Quando gira l’angolo dello sconosciuto non c’è più traccia. “ - nome? “  
L’infermiera gli si avvicina e gli fa un occhiolino giocondo, quasi di complicità. “ Non si turbi, dottore, qui è pieno di gente strana. Se ogni giorno non si presenta qui qualcuno di simile le giuro che cominciamo a preoccuparci. “  
“ Quell’uomo ha detto il mio nome! “ ribadisce sbalordito.  
“ Beh dottore. “ gli dice l’infermiera. “ C’è scritto sul cartellino. “  
John scuote la testa, ma deve ancora parlare con i famigliari dell’uomo appena morto. Non appena sbrigata l’incombenza cercherà di capire chi era quel ragazzo e come poteva sapere il suo nome – cartellino escluso. È curioso come si scordi quasi istantaneamente della situazione, tuttavia. Un’ora dopo è già immerso in un nuovo caso, e tre giorni a venire giurerà che niente sia successo.  
Se ne ricorda una mattina d’ottobre, cinque – dieci – venti – mille anni dopo. E in quell’esatto momento – quando ricorda – precipita da una finestra.  
E ancora si sveglia.

 

vi.

La guerra non è una questione piacevole, e questo John l’ha sempre saputo. I soldati attorno a lui cadono come delle mosche abbandonate al vento. Sono più quelli di cui deve dichiarare il decesso di quelli che riesce a salvare. Spesso poi le infezioni si portano via i convalescenti, e la scorta di penicillina si esaurisce sempre più rapidamente: il loro accampamento è in una zona molto isolata ed è difficile che i rifornimenti sostino più di una volta al mese. Ormai sono passati 25 giorni e anche una garza sterile è un sogno che John sa di non potersi permettere. È un incubo. Non ha mai sognato, al contrario di alcuni giovani persi nel loro mondo di fantasia, che la guerra sarebbe stata un fantastico gioco per riscattare l’onore della Patria. La Patria è lontana e tutto ciò che rimane di essa sono i brandelli logori di una bandiera consumata dalle tempeste di sabbia. John è un ufficiale medico, ed è comunque più fortunato degli altri. Non è costretto a stare in prima fila a sparare a bersagli umani in attesa di capire chi sarà disposto a rimanere fermo più a lungo.  
Legge negli occhi dei ragazzi più giovani di lui una disperazione ormai radicata, che difficilmente troverà sfogo al di là della pazzia o della morte; intorno a lui è pieno di persone che, quando ritorneranno a casa, non sapranno più che parte hanno nel grande schema della vita.  
Lui continua a salvare vite. È quello che farà anche in ospedale, quando ritornerà a Londra. Non c’è nulla di diverso, sono mille ferite in più e troppi granelli di sabbia. L’ennesimo paziente che gli portano ha solo una brutta ferita al braccio. Nessun pericolo di morte imminente, ma senza gli antibiotici è difficile prevedere quanto è alto il rischio di infezione. Il ragazzo sotto di lui ha i capelli corti e neri, ma non sono stati tagliati di recente. I riccioli si stanno già formando. Gli occhi scuri, profondi, lo guardano con apprensione e maturità. La guerra fa crescere in fretta. “ Non c’è nulla di cui preoccuparsi, soldato. Un bendaggio ben stretto e molto riposo faranno il lavoro per te. Sei stato fortunato, avrebbe potuto prenderti al petto, e allora la situazione sarebbe stata diversa. “  
“ Lo so. È stata solo fortuna, in realtà. Mi sono piegato su me stesso spostandomi a sinistra e il proiettile mi ha colpito. Se fossi rimasto fermo ci avrei come minimo rimesso un polmone. “  
“ Visto soldato? Una bella fortuna, tutto sommato. “  
Lui sorride. “ Mi chiamo Jim Moriarty, ma tutti mi chiamano Morty. Sa per il pallore. “ In effetti la sua carnagione è perfettamente bianca, come se un anno di sole continuo non l’avesse toccato affatto. Questo era quantomeno curioso. John scoppiò in una risata calda, avvolgente. “ E’ un bel soprannome, ma se permetti preferirei chiamarti Jim. “  
Il ragazzo si lascia andare ad un sorriso compiaciuto. “ Va bene, doc, come preferisce. “  
È più confidenza di quanta John non abbia mai osato dare a un soldato del suo plotone. Preferisce non affezionarsi perché sia quanto è fugace l’esistenza di un soldato, e lui non ha mai reagito particolarmente bene ai lutti. Può sopportare la morte di persone che non conosce, ma non quella di persona con cui ha mangiato, riso e dormito. Quello per lui sarebbe decisamente troppo. Tuttavia decide di stringere la mano che Jim gli tende. Ha solo una ferita al braccio e starà fermo per molto tempo. È improbabile che subisca dei danni, e sicuramente al prossimo giro di rifornimenti verrà trasferito al primo eliporto. Con una spalla del genere non potrà mai più imbracciare un fucile, non correttamente. È stato fortunato, Jim Moriarty: si è appena guadagnato un pass per tornare a casa.  
“ Sa, “ gli confessa una sera. “ L’unico vero motivo per cui mi trovo in questo posto è la noia. “  
John tossisce appena, mandandosi di traverso la cena che ha deciso di trascorrere vicino alla brande di Jim. Gli è salita qualche linea di febbre e John è preoccupato. “ La noia? Santo cielo Jim, non mi sembra un ottimo motivo per andare in guerra. “  
Il ragazzo scuote il capo. “ Non ho detto questo. So che non è un buon motivo, mi creda. È solo che – a casa mi annoiavo. “  
“ Jim, davvero. “  
“ Sono serio. “ gli occhi scuri sono socchiusi, intenti a fissare la scodella davanti a lui. “ Probabilmente lei non può capire. Non ha mai capito nessuno. Io non mi annoio, dottore. Io sono logorato dalla noia, distrutto da essa. C’erano delle giornate in cui avrei dato di tutto per non essere avvolto da quell’alone di apatia che mi prendeva. Di tutto, le giuro, anche buttarmi da una finestra. Fino a che, a un certo punto, mia madre non mi ha detto di andare a fare qualcosa di serio. Il giorno dopo mi ero arruolato nell’esercito. E poi sono finito qui. Adesso mia madre mi manda lettere imbevute fino al midollo di lacrime e io, nonostante tutto, non posso fare a mano di pensare che la mia condizione non sia cambiata. Nonostante tutto continuo a essere consumato dalla noia. È una sensazione terribile, doc. Spero che non le capiti mai. “  
Jim aveva il viso rosso e il fiato leggermente corto. John gli toccò la fronte, preoccupato, poi prese la scodella e la poggiò sul vassoio. Fece lo stesso con la propria. “ Adesso riposati Jim. Hai bisogno di riposare. Il tuo corpo deve essere tranquillo e in forma. Non pensare alla noia, così non verrà da te. “  
“ Dottore. “  
“ Sì Jim? “  
“ Non credo possa capire. “  
John si mastica appena l’interno della guancia. Gli occhi scuri di Jim sono socchiusi. Si sentiva stanco. “ No Jim. Non credo di poter capire. “ Riassetta la coperta ben stretta intorno a lui e poi si ritira nella sua branda.  
Lo sveglia un attendente di servizio che sono appena le tre di notte. Il risveglio è immediato, netto, come se avessero improvvisamente reciso quel legame che lo teneva unito al sonno. Per un breve istante crede che la base sia sotto attacco, ma si rende conto che intorno a lui non ci sono sirene che suonano. Intorno a lui c’è uno strano silenzio – un silenzio innaturale per un luogo colmo di uomini che fanno la ronda e scommettono e giocano a carte. “ Signore, abbiamo un problema. “, gli dice il ragazzo. La piega delle sopracciglia non fa presagire nulla di buono. John si alza di scatto sulla branda e butta i piedi sul pavimento in terra battuta: è gelido. Dio come odia il deserto.  
“ Cosa è successo, soldato? “  
“ Si tratta di Moriarty, signora. Fino a due ore fa era lucido, ma adesso sragiona. La ferita sulla spalla si è infettata, ma nulla che giustifichi un tale delirio. Mi spiace di averla svegliata, signore, ma non c’è veramente nulla che io riesca a fare – non ho mai visto nulla di simile. “ si torce le mani così velocemente da sembrare pazzo. Forse lo è, pensa John con occhio clinico.  
“ Maledizione. “ dice sbottando. Afferra la giacca. “ Fa’ strada, soldato. “  
Il soldato fa strada.  
Jim Moriarty è in piedi sul letto, il viso pallido straordinariamente paonazzo. Gli occhi sono lucidi a causa della febbre, e rivoli di sudore gli colano dalle sopracciglia. John l’ha lasciato quattro ore prima: sembra un uomo cambiato. Un uomo cambiato con un fucile in mano.  
“ Jim. “, lo chiama gentilmente. “ Jim, che cosa stai facendo? Appoggia a terra quel fucile e nessuno si farà male, ragazzo. Solamente, appoggia quel fucile. “ tiene le mani alzate e con i palmi rivolti verso di lui. Dalla smorfia che gli mostra, Jim capisce perfettamente quello che gli viene detto.  
“ Doc. Sono molto annoiato, doc. Non so veramente che fare. “, dice solamente.  
“ Sono sicuro che potremo trovarti qualcosa da fare, Jim. Ma non aiuti nessuno con quel fucile, te stesso meno di tutti. Lascia andare il fucile. “  
In un certo senso, Jim lo ascolta: lascia andare il fucile giusto il tanto che serve per spianare la canna nella sua direzione. “ Potrei essere molto annoiato. Potrei decidere di spararti. O potrei sparare al ragazzo dietro di te. Nulla è come sembra. “  
“ Potresti. “  
Si squadrano ancora per un breve momento. Poi Jim crolla le spalle, sposta il fucile e se lo infila in bocca. Poi si spara. Il tessuto della tenda dietro di lui si dipinge di un rosso acceso. John è sicuro che, se volesse, potrebbe individuare anche qualche pezzo di cervello. La nuca di Jim è semplicemente esplosa. Non ne è quasi rimasto nulla. “ Cristo. “, dice.  
Si butta fuori dalla tenda. Ha bisogno di camminare. Percorre delle miglia, gli pare, prima di essere sicuro di potersi fermare e ragionare con calma. Gli tremano le ginocchia. Jim, pensa. Stupido, stupido Jim. Non c’è nulla che avrebbe potuto fare per fermarlo, ma stranamente sa cosa lui deve fare per far terminare tutta quella situazione piena di dolore. Il burrone si snoda appena a nord est dell’accampamento: raramente vi si reca alcuno. Non crescono piante e gli animali se ne tengono alla larga. John sospira. È venuto il momento di lasciarsi andare. E così, salta.  
Infine, giunge il risveglio.

 

vii.

Sherlock lo guarda per la prima volta ed è come se fosse capace di trapassarlo. I suoi occhi azzurri si fissano su parti del suo corpo che gli paiono ininfluenti, ma che probabilmente per lui significano qualcosa. I suoi capelli sono ricci, neri. La bocca è piacente. Il naso particolare. È tutto quello che si fissa nella memoria.  
Mano a mano che cominciano a conoscersi, John conquista una importante consapevolezza: Sherlock può capire tutto della sua vita solo osservandone i tratti fisici, ma ci sono cose che non capirà mai. Quando gli annuncia che John è il suo unico amico, lui scuote le spalle. “ Credevo non fossi capace di provare - “  
Sherlock sorride, di un sorriso stranamente amaro. “ Ricorda. Nulla è come sembra. “  
Poi, John salta giù dal tetto, verso il corpo del suo migliore amico.  
È l’ultima volta in cui si sveglia.

 

viii.

Quando riapre gli occhi la strada è sottosopra. Le sue braccia non rispondono ai comandi, le gambe sono rigide, il busto non vuole sollevarsi al ritmo cadenzato del proprio respiro. Il corpo di Sherlock è una strana forma schiacciata al suolo, dalla geometria confusa e irregolare. È il corpo del suo migliore amico. Il corpo del suo migliore amico. Il suo migliore amico, morto. Morto. Si rimette in piedi, lentamente, poi incespica nella stessa direzione verso cui si sta radunando la folla. Sarebbe inutile fare speculazioni inutili, ma non riesce a non pensare al peggio quando vorrebbe solo far tendere la sua mente al meglio. L’orrore gli si dipinge sul viso. Eppure, improvvisamente ricorda. Improvvisamente sa, ha la consapevolezza che nulla è come sembra. Il mondo è sottosopra e il suo migliore amico è morto: eppure, stranamente, John ha la consapevolezza che c’è speranza.


End file.
